bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CandyCake Guppies Episode List
This is a list of episode of the CandyCake Guppies series. Some episodes will also be referenced to others TV shows, such as My Little Pony, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Kai-Lan's Royal Adventures, and more. Some episodes will even be based on TV shows that aren't shown on TV, such as Kirby Right Back At Ya, and even be based on some Super Mario 64 bloopers. Episodes * Season 1 - 20 * Season 2 - 20 * Season 3 - 13 * Season 4 - 20 * Season 5 - 20 * Season 6 - 13 * Season 7 - 24 * Season 8 - 24 Season One #(1) They're Here, The CandyCake Guppies! #(2) A Battle With Sir Great White! #(3) A Puppy To Love! #(4) Ghost Of Scarecrow Castle #(5) Secret Of The CandyCakes #(6) Save The Woodlers #(7) When Brothers Get Mad #(8) The Thing About The Ring #(9) Beware Of The Pine #(10) The Egg-Cellent Adventure #(11) Flower Power #(12) The Christmas Wish #(13) 0% Of Balloons #(14) Dandi-Rich! #(15) The Grand Gold Trophy #(16) Mr. Unhappy-Not-Lucky #(17) Feeling Choco Keen On Cream #(18) Dandi-Dilemma #(19) Big O Town Venturing #(20) 99% Insane Season Two #(21) Turning Over A New Leaf #(22) A Ruler In Dis-Geist! #(23) Candy Fools! #(24) To Love My Mantis #(25) Ack-ward Weddings! #(26) Share Or No Share #(27) Meet The Applebuck Guppies #(28)'' Danger-Izing The Lolipop'' #(29) Monster-Izing The Cake #(30) The Mysterious Egg #(31) Memory-less Guppy #(32) The Flower Thing #(33)' ''Four Special Crystals' #(34) 'The Mystery Of The Hastified Clams' #(35) 'The Castle Of Terror' #(36) 'Bicentennial Of The Gas Giant' #(37) 'The Visiting...Someone' #(38) 'Impractical Monstery Tour' #(39) 'Super-Sweet Donuts' #(40) 'The Night Without Rainbow Or Galaxy' Season Three #(41) 'Forgotten Bonehead' #(42) 'Sunflower Prediction - Part 1' #(43) 'Sunflower Prediction - Part 2' #(44) 'The Snow Thing' #(45) [[Our Noble Manta Ray|Our Noble Manta Ray]] #(46) [[Wood Wars|Wood Wars]] #(47) 'Sweet And Sour Scarecrow' #(48) 'An Almost Disgusting Battle' #(49) 'Eggplant's Big Haste' #(50) [[The Super Duper Party Guppy|The Super Duper Party Guppy]] #(51) 'CandyCakes Take The Separate - October 10, 2014' #(52) 'Poltergeists On Ghostly Road - October 24, 2014' #(53) 'My New Officer - November 7, 2014' Season Four # (54) [[Island Of The Lost Candys|Island Of The Lost Candys]]' - December 3, 2014' # (55) [[The Candy Pain|The Candy Pain]]' - December 5, 2014' # (56) [[Hide And Creep|Hide And Creep]]' - December 12, 2014' # (57) 'Like Brother And Brother - December 17, 2014' # (58) [[Elementary Time!|Elementary Time!]]' - December 19, 2014' # (59) 'Six Monsters, One Candy - December 26, 2014' # (60) [[Diamond Funhouse|Diamond Funhouse]]' - January 2, 2015' # (61) 'Here Comes That Needler - January 7, 2015' # (62) [[Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters|Welcome To The Hotel Of Monsters]]' - January 9, 2015' # (63) 'The Ground Is Mostly Cloudy - January 16, 2015' # (64) [[Snow Day|Snow Day]]' - January 23, 2015' # (65) [[Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1|Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 1]]' - January 30, 2015' # (66) [[Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2|Midwinter's Night Fright! - Part 2]]' - January 30, 2015' # (67) [[Tea For Six|Tea For Six]]' - February 6, 2015' # (68) 'When Shroysters Attack - February 13, 2015' # (69) 'Teacher Scam - February 20, 2015' # (70) [[Sugar Pie Style!|Sugar Pie Style!]] # (71) [[Loyalty Of Manta Ray And Remora|Loyalty Of Manta Ray And Remora]] # (72) [[The Nightmare Stone|The Nightmare Stone]] # (73) [[Un-amusement Darkest Park|Un-amusement Darkest Park]] Season Five # (74) [[Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1|Attack Of The Capsules - Part 1]] # (75) [[Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2|Attack Of The Capsules - Part 2]] # (76) [[The Apples Are Back In Town|The Apples Are Back In Town]] # (77) [[A Fuzzy And Dizzy-Filled Surprise|A Fuzzy And Dizzy-Filled Surprise]] # (78) [[Apple Adventure|Apple Adventure]] # (79) [[Big Cinna-Buns|Big Cinna-Buns]] # (80) [[Super Cranberry|Super Cranberry]] # (81) [[Someone's In The Kitchen With Eggplant|Someone's In The Kitchen With Eggplant]] # (82) [[There's Too Many!|There's Too Many!]] # (83) [[Once Upon A Blueberry|Once Upon A Blueberry]] # (84) [[A Neuro-lemma|A Neuro-lemma]] # (85) [[Partyland|Partyland]] # (86) [[The Scalding Hot Maze|The Scalding Hot Maze]] # (87) [[That Crazy Warrior|That Crazy Warrior]] # (88) [[Teacher's Threat|Teacher's Threat]] # (89) [[Malfunction Disease|Malfunction Disease]] # (90) [[How To Deal With That Party Guppy|How To Deal With That Party Guppy]] # (91) [[Purplestone City|Purplestone City]] # (92) [[Making A Blueberry Rotten|Making A Blueberry Rotten]] # (93) [[Only Fortune Telling, Still Fortune Telling|Only Fortune Telling, Still Fortune Telling]] Season Six # (94) [[Candy Quiz|Candy Quiz]] # (95) [[Monster-Tainment|Monster-Tainment]] # (96) [[Aboard The Battleship|Aboard The Battleship]] # (97) [[Apples Battle With Style - Part 1|Apples Battle With Style - Part 1]] # (98) [[Apples Battle With Style - Part 2|Apples Battle With Style - Part 2]] # (99) [[Battle Until The End - Part 1|Battle Until The End - Part 1]] # (100) [[Battle Until The End - Part 2|Battle Until The End - Part 2]] # (101) [[Candy Appreciation Day|Candy Appreciation Day]] # (102) 'Candy Wild' # (103) [[Crybaby Creature|Crybaby Creature]] # (104) [[Great Red Spot Night|Great Red Spot Night]] # (105) [[Monsterpiece On The Loose|Monsterpiece On The Loose]] # (106) [[Lessons Below Zero|Lessons Below Zero]] |Film 1| [[CandyCake Guppes: UFO Pals|CandyCake Guppes: UFO Pals]] Season Seven # (107) [[The Candy Prix - Part 1|The Candy Prix - Part 1]] # (108) [[The Candy Prix - Part 2|The Candy Prix - Part 2]] # (109) [[Nausea-Struck!|Nausea-Struck!]] # (110) [[Storybook Approach|Storybook Approach]] # (111) 'Voodoos To Bank On In' # (112) [[Crusader For The Better|Crusader For The Better]] # (113) [[Delivery Down-And-Out|Delivery Down-And-Out]] # (114) [[One In The Party|One In The Party]] # (115) [[Getting The Raw Deal|Getting The Raw Deal]] # (116) [[Stormed Indoors|Stormed Indoors]] # (117) [[Octo-Thrills|Octo-Thrills]] # (118) [[Power Madness|Power Madness]] # (119) [[Water-Felon|Water-Felon]] # (120) [[All Cheers To The Officer|All Cheers To The Officer]] # (121) [[Big Taste Competition|Big Taste Competition]] # (122) [[Tiny Monster-Ment|Tiny Monster-Ment]] # (123) [[Something To Freeze On|Something To Freeze On]] # (124) [[Mass Attacker|Mass Attacker]] # (125) [[It's Getting Hot In Here|It's Getting Hot In Here]] # (126) [[Rush For The Toy|Rush For The Toy]] # (127) [[Broken Record|Broken Record]] # (128) [[A Recipe That Calls For Disaster|A Recipe That Calls For Disaster]] # (129) [[Fossil Freakazoids - Part 1|Fossil Freakazoids - Part 1]] # (130) [[Fossil Freakazoids - Part 2|Fossil Freakazoids - Part 2]] Season Eight # (131) [[Sweetest And Finest|Sweetest And Finest]] # (132) 'Mean Piranha' # (133) [[Magic Tricks|Magic Tricks]] # (134) [[The Purple Problem|The Purple Problem]] # (135) [[Inside The Magic Mirror|Inside The Magic Mirror]] # (136) [[The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 1|The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 1]] # (137) [[The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 2|The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 2]] # (138) [[The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 3|The Emperor Of Neptune - Part 3]] # (139) [[Brothers In Crime|Brothers In Crime]] # (140) [[Pony Club Party|Pony Club Party]] # (141) [[Attack On Great Red Spot Night|Attack On Great Red Spot Night]] # (142) [[Pirate Adventure!|Pirate Adventure!'']]